The Story
1: The Tall Grass Party "Ummm.... Lopunny! Wake up! Today's the Tall Grass Party!" said Raichu. Lopunny woke up lazily. Then she remembered the Tall Grass Party. She ran ahead of Raichu, shoved on a light blue top and a white and red-violet skirt and threw a pair of overalls at Raichu. "Why do I have-" saaid Raichu. "It'll match. Now c'mon, before the line gets plain HUGE!" interupted Lopunny. Raichu put the overalls on and staggered along with Lopunny. They leaped into line right before the ticket manager, a Croagunk, could get to the ticket table. "Oh, oh! Miz Lopunny! Mr. Raichu! Please let me by!" said the Croagunk. They let him pass and he gave them tickets. Then, an Elekid, a Persian, another Raichu and a Moltres arrived. "Raichu, I'm going to play Ping-Pong with that Moltres. There's the Dartsee! You can play with that Elekid!" said Lopunny. The Moltres said to Lopunny, "You serve." Lopunny served it, and it made a "whhhizz" sound. Then, it went back and forth: Whiz, whiz, whiz, whiz, whiz, BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!! "What was that?? I mean, dude! That was a Thunder Punch!" said the Moltres. Lopunny turned her head to find Raichu paralyzed by a girl Raichu that used Thunder Punch! "Raichu!! How'd you get to battling aanother Raichu? And she's a girl!" said Lopunny. Raichu ignored her. "Hey, Bagon? Can I borrow your spinner for a second?" he said. The Bagon scooted his spinner by Raichu, set him on, and turned the spinner on. Raichu used his un-Thunder Punched tail to zap his hands. He was using Charm on the girl Raichu! "No, Raichu! But..." The Raichu had already been effected. "Oh, Raichu darling! Let's go kick some Persian bootie and win this Tall Grass deal! Otherwise, the name's Ria! The western Raichu from Pokemon Heart Gold!" Lopunny sighed at the result. 2: Meet for life Lopunny thought about this. She remembered a newspaper article for girl Pokemon and it said to ask anyone that has an IQ as high or higher than Metagross's, so she asked the Tall Grass Party's Sneasel. "Hey! Tell my future or something!" she said. Sneasel made her paw glow as if she were going to use Scratch, but instead waved her paw over the crystal. She squinted into the ball and said, "Oh, my Lopunny. What a far future! I can barely see my crystal- oh, there goes my smoke alarm. ..........Sorry. Did that to some famous Pokemon. Anyhow, I see you, in a cave, maybe Ravaged Path or somethin', Oh, but your in Wayward! I see Golem, Graveler, an Onix! And, maybe that's an Igglybuff, a Haunter, goodness gracious- a giant Rotom! A......m, tiny little Barboach and a Geodude. Oh, goodness. My darned smoke alarm....... hey! It went out." Lopunny got startled for a second. She hadn't described a Raichu! Lopunny had bad allergies to smoke, so she got confused, hit her head 4 times on the stone walls, then staggered out the whole party. She remained confused through a little bit of Snowpoint, then reached lake Acuity, apparently tripping over a rock and doing front flips; without using Rock Climb. She became unconfused but flattened an Onix's crown, and it Headbutted her off. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! THIS IS WHY I LIKE SNOW!!!!! IT'S SOFT!!!!!!!" she said. She landed safely in a tree. But she heard mumbling. It said, "Ohhhhh...... I guess I just.... won't be me again...." She turned her head to find a Deoxys! "Who are you?" said Lopunny. "I'm Deoxys. Are you a Lopunny??" said Deoxys. "Yes." said Lopunny. "Phew...don't tell anyone, but Bunearies actually scare my true pants off.... Eeeeek! Don't laugh!!!!" he said. Lopunny winked. "You're secret's safe," she said. 3: Just the start "Wow, this girl's nice..... no one really cared for my-" ''Deoxys's thought was interupted. "Yes! Finally I can swim in Lake Acuity without a crazy interuption from my mom! Wanna swim in Acuity?" asked Lopunny. Deoxys nodded, the two dived from the tree(Lopunny was 11 and Deoxys was 12). "Ahhhhh..... I live in Sunyshore, so this water is so, so, relaxing...." said Lopunny. Deoxys shivered. "Good thing I change forms," said Deoxys, as he changed to Defense Form. The two swam far into Lake Acuity: Deoxys floating in Defense Form, and Lopunny gliding along with Mirror Coat. But, to their surprise, the sun was nearly down. "Oh, Deoxys! It's dusk. How will we sleep underwater?! Oh no! I'll drown, but I can't use Mirror Coat in my sleep!!" Deoxys said, "We can ask Uxie. Bet she'll know." The two dived underwater, searched, and found Uxie. "Hey, Uxie! How do we sleep underwater or somethin?!" blubbed Deoxys. Uxie turned her head to the surface, and thought. "Look over there!!!" Uxie said. Then she Whirlpooled them up, and herself, and they burst out of the water. Uxie Tail Whipped a Lugia that was hurting a Staravia. Then she rubbed her eyes and opened them at the Lugia, which makes Pokemon act funny. The Lugia pretended to eat a poffin. Uxie chuckled and turned around. But she forgot to close her eyes! Lopunny swam in the air and Deoxys was spinning out of control. Uxie Bubblebeamed them, unconfused them, and sent them flying to Pastoria City's Great Marsh. They landed in a Muk puddle. Lopunny touched it and said, "Whoa, I'm not poisoned. Let's sleep here!" Deoxys found a Tangela and asked it, "Tangela. In the morning, I will give you roasted Seedots if you guard Lopunny and me while we sleep. Okay?" The Tangela replied, "Sure thing, dude. Roasted Seedots are totally my 3rd favorite roasted Pokemon!" Deoxys gave him a thumbs up and slept. '''4: Still just the start' But not everyone was asleep. Three Mudkip came along and grabbed the three. "Oh, dude! I sooo found a Deoxys! You never ''see these things!" said one. "No, dude! You should sooo look at this Lopunny! I ''never ''am able to evolve darn Bunearies!" said another. "Whoa, dude! I am sooo looking at a Tangela! I have ''never ''seen one!" said the other. "Let's go. You wanna go? I really, really wanna go." "Let's take one. You wanna take one? I really, really want to take one." Let's shush. You wanna shush? I really, really wanna shush!" So the Mudkips sneaked a random Pokemon from the puddle, and used it as a boat across to... the Rocket HQ! "Ahhh... this boat is ''fluffy." "Ahhh... this boat is puffy." "Ahhh... this boat is shluffy." "''Dude. Shluffy is not a word." Once the Mudkips got across, they entered in the password: Saturnstoxicroakisacutie. Then, Commander Saturn opened the door for them. "Wow. And this is a Lopunny? I bet she'll like the jail's Lucario, and we'll just see." he said. Lopunny woke up on the word Lucario. She was being thrown into a jailcage by Saturn! "Hey??!! What did I do??!! I'm an innocent 11-year-old Pokemon girl!! Why, your part of Team Galactic! Why are you in ''Rocket ''HQ??!!" said Lopunny, startled. Saturn just pulled a Lucario towards her and said, "Maybe you'll like it here.... it's a Lucario. LUCARIO. LUCARIO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Said Saturn. The Lucario said, "Okay- first, ew, and second, I like the shinies, but I'm.....not......very much a yellow Lucario....but....forget it. I like a shiny Lopunny named Lora." Lopunny said, "I'm not telling you who I like right now, but I broke up with a Raichu." The two sat in the cage with unsatisfactory against Saturn. '''5: The scene of Deoxys' The next morning, Deoxys woke up. No Tangela. No Lopunny, either! "Oh man, this is bad. I'm guessing this is Team Rocket! I'll head to their HQ!!!" So Deoxys used his Speed Form, and sped to Route 3000. He jumped around in the tall grass, hoping not to find a wild Pokemon, but he found one. It's cry, a shaking Pokeball. Height, only one inch. Weight, nothing. Name, .4! Deoxys had found a glitch! "Eeeee! Aura Sphere!" he said. He almost defeated the .4, but then an hPOKe came out and helped Deoxys by using Psychic on .4. .4 fainted, and Deoxys used hPOKe as a pixely magic carpet. He passed a, A, LM4, and 3 more hPOKes. Deoxys let Mews and Beepins pass him. HPOKe's pixels all of a sudden blinked, and hPOKe disappeared. Deoxys was falling from the glitchy sky, and landed softly in a land of Cherrims. "Eh, hello. I'm Daisy, the leader Cherrim of these 13 Cherrims. And you are kind of on me." said a Cherrim named Daisy. Deoxys got off and said, "You're soft, for one thing, and also, how many world thingys are there ahead?" Daisy frowned. "I'm afraid 102. Here they are: Glitch, Cherrim, Chikorita, Hippop-" She was interupted by Deoxys. "Rrrr. Well, bye." he said, and ran over to the next land of Route 3000. Thousands of Chikorita scattered away from him and made way for their leader. "AHHHHH!!!!! I mean, RAZOR LEAF!" said the Chikorita. Deoxys dodged her Razor Leaf and said, "Hey, I'll not hurt you. Just lend me a few help, please? A traveler I've met is captured." Their leader said, "Mm. I'm the Magical Chikorita. Please, get on my back." Deoxys looked puzzled, but climbed on the Magical Chikorita's back. She said, "Good bye, Chikoritas! Stay safe!" To Deoxys's surprise, she leaped into the air and used Fly. Deoxys held onto her as she flew into clouds. Then, after a few minutes, they had reached the Rocket HQ. Deoxys thanked her and broke through the door with Attack Form. Saturn saw him! 6: Saving Lopunny "Oho! So, trying to save Pokemon? No one'll save you from this! Toxicroak! Use that TM!" said Saturn. Instead of using the TM, Toxicroak ate the TM. Saturn glared. "Toxicroak, use Toxic?" he mumbled. Toxicroak instead used Sweet Kiss on Saturn. He got confused, and got his head stuck in the ceiling. Deoxys passed him. He found a cage that he was positive he heard mumbling from! He Aura Sphered it, but found Jessie and James and Meowth! He quickly ran to the next cage. Giovanni! Next cage, Cyrus?! Next cage, Echeche(Kanto fried Cherubi)! deoxys dived into that cage and ate a can of Echeche. At Lopunny's cage, she was mining with Hammer Arm, witch a Sudowoodo taught her. "Hey, who's up for Echeche....Rock Smashed? And maybe some TV?" The Pokemon cheered. A Gyarados happily got out the TV and press some buttons on it. Lopunny threw some Echeche at them, and ate some herself. Then, she got together with some Pokemon that knew Mud Bomb and filled up the crack. Then, they sat and waited for the Gyarados to turn on the TV. Then, he said, "I have an idea!" He turned on the TV to the Giratina Show. The Pokemon sighed. "He always does that!" said an Ampharos. "Yeah, Ampharos! You're right!" said a Bonsly. Back at Deoxys, he just got done eating a can of Echeche and moved on. The next cage that he Aura Sphered ended up being Lopunny's cage! "Deoxys!! It's you!!" said Lopunny. Deoxys laughed, and had the Pokemon happily stampede out the door; on a Flying type, but if they got Meowth just drop him. So the Flying types got up front, and each Pokemon got on one. Lopunny took a Drifblim and Deoxys took a Staraptor. 7: Pokestar Building "Woo hoo! Don't you like this, Deoxys? Drifblim are just the glidiest." Asked Lopunny. "Sure do!" said Deoxys. "Well, can you kind of listen really good to me for a while??" said Lopunny. "Sure." said Deoxys. Lopunny sighed. "Will you... or want... do you.... be Pokegirl and Pokeboy? Ehhh..." said Lopunny. "Oh, yeah, SURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Deoxys. They shouted so much they dropped off their Flying types. "Deoxys!! Whadda we do, here!?!?" asked Lopunny. Deoxys grabbed Lopunny in Defense form, then waited to reach the ground. Instead, they landed on top of a building! They went through, they went through the top floor and were almost caught by a Chimecho, then went through the next floor with Chimecho and was almost caught by a Gengar, went through the next floor with Gengar and crashed down onto some Hippopotases. "Hey! Gengar, what in the world? And intruders!" Gengar raged. "HEEEY! INTRUDERS, LET'S BATTLE!" He said. Lopunny used Hi Jump Kick. Deoxys used Aura Sphere. Gengar fainted. "Ohhhh......ehh.....they're tough......oh..." said Gengar. Miltank gave him some Miltank Milk. Gengar shook himself. "Err. Well, you guys.... don't really know what to say.... can I join your team? I'm Gengar Noidoo, the Ghost Club leader. This is the Pokestar building," he said. Lopunny Hi Jump Kicked for joy. "GENGAR!!! SU-U-URE!!!" Deoxys Stomped for joy. "OH MY GOODNESS!!!!! S-U-R-E SPELLS SURE!!!!!" Gengar and the rest laughed. Except they were still underground with the Hippopotases. "Sand Attack?" One said. "SAND ATTACK!!!" The Hippopotases said. Then, a charge of Sand Attacks were launched at them. "Wheee! Coooool!" said Deoxys. 8: Off for a swim Once they reached Gengar's floor, Gengar said, "I'm so happy to have joined your team. Also, hey- I like that Lopunny...." Lopunny laughed. "I'm Lopunny Trenty, and that's Deoxys........" Deoxys smiled. "Iruk. I do. Iruk." Gengar chuckled. "No,idoo!" Lopunny laughed even harder. "I am Trenty! Lopunny is so Trenty!" Deoxys high-5ed Gengar. Then, Gengar beamed. "Wanna swim? I heated up outside by 90 degrees, because it's winter. And if you don't have a swimsuit, I bet Ms. Miltank does." he said. Lopunny and Deoxys said, "We have one." Deoxys said, "Um... I just use my pants. Ya know I'm a boy." Lopunny found a dressing room and dressed into her swimsuit. Then, the 3 went outside and dived into the water. "Ahhhh. Which lake is this? Verity?" asked Lopunny. Gengar nodded yes. "Does this lake have Starmies in it?" Asked Deoxys. "Yes. Aren't they yummy?" Lopunny looked funny at them. "Eat a three-foot Starmie? Euuw. Who grills 'em?" she said. "The Blaziken that owns this place. We can hunt later." Said Gengar. Lopunny smiled. "Ahhh... Starmie are starting to sound yummy," said Lopunny. Deoxys smiled too. "If you've had Starmies before, I've aten so much one time I made myself eat only Pokemon food for like a month." he said. Lopunny and Gengar laughed. Gengar then had an idea. "Hey! Just remembered. Starmie hunting! I'll go ask Blaziken for us. Kay?" he said. Gengar than went to the front of the building. Deoxys watched him for a while. But then, Lopunny got startled and said, "Ah! Hey, what is this thing??" Deoxys turned around and gasped. "A mecha boat?? Who'd use that??" said Deoxys. Then, a Grumpig came by and said, "Me. The name...it's King Grumpig. Wanna come along?" Deoxys said nothing, but was carried aboard by King Grumpig. Right that moment, Gengar came back. "Oh my!! OH MY!! WHAT IS THAT THING???!!! WHAATT IISS IITT??!!" King grumpig looked irratated and pulled him up, too! 9: Meeting Female Symbol Then, he said, "You irritating Pokemon! Especially you, ''Gengar! Here. Want to escape?" Gengar got wrapped around in an Escape Rope! "Gengar!" Lopunny and Deoxys said together. Gengar looked shocked. "Lick!" he said. King Grumpig quickly found some Psyduct Tape and put some on Gengar's mouth. "M mm mm!! M m, m mm!" Gengar mumbled through his tape. King Grumpig looked relaxed. Then, he carried Lopunny and Deoxys into his Captain HQ. There was a pool of lava to the right, and an open window to the left. King Grumpig said, "Kay, couple. You're either Water typed or BOILED!!!" Lopunny and Deoxys looked surprised. "WATER TYPE!!!!!" They both said. So King Grumpig took a package of Light Clay, sprinkled it over them, and threw them out the window. "Mwahaha! Now, you are a Splashy Magikarp and a Aqua Taily Gorebyss!!" He said. Deoxys strained. "I'm evolving!" he said. "Me, too!" said Lopunny.Deoxys stood there stunned. "A-a-a-a-a-a....Magikarp? Oh no......nononononononono!" he said. Lopunny said, "Gorebyss? At least I'm taller, but HOW DO I USE AQUA TAIL???????????" After a long while, Gorebyss used Aqua Tail and Magikarp just hung out with a Clamperl named Juli. "So... are you transformed by that Grumpig king?" Asked Magikarp. "Yes. I used to be an Eevee named Juli, but now I'm a Clamperl. So, you transformed?" Said Juli. "Yeah. From a legendary Pokemon!!! Deoxys!!!" Juli sighed. "I really feel sorry for you, Deoxys. But, wait-- who's that?" She said. A trainer dropped her line into the water and fished for Juli, Gorebyss, and Magikarp. They immediatly transformed back. Juli grinned. She expected her to throw a Pokeball, but instead, she said, "Go!gujsjhguangj!" Juli and the rest's jaws dropped. "Oh, hi guys. Sorry I did that to my trainer-- I just like glitching her! My sister's still in her Pokeball. She's also a Female Symbol." Said the Pokemon. Gengar saw this. He rolled himself onto land and stood up. "Mm, m mmm mmm-mmmm--" He started to say. Female Symbol used TM48 on him. "There. That'll do for a while." She said. Lopunny laughed along with Female Symbol. "You're good...! Wanna join our team?" Female Symbol did a small frown. "I'm really, really sorry, guys-- but I've got lots of crashing and freezing and glitching to do on my team with LM4 and DPBox. Well, thanks for the offer anyway. You guys would probably turn into glitches yourself." Said Female Symbol. She was ordered to use CoolTrainer, but she disobeyed and returned herself. The trainer stomped away, glitching and glitching. Juli giggled. "Female Symbol sure is nice," she said. "she would've made an amazing teammate." Lopunny, Deoxys, Juli and still frozen Gengar watched Female Symbol's trainer glitch away, while Female Symbol got out of her Pokeball and shouted, "Good bye! I'll miss you all! I promise I'll release myself! Bye!" Lopunny waved cheerfully at Female Symbol, hoping she'll see her again. And right over the horizon, they saw the shadow of Female Symbol glowing and releasing herself, also the shadow of a freaking out trainer. '''10: "No, I will not use Cut."' Gengar was unfrozen but not untied. Gengar frowned. "Female Symbol was pretty! Why'd she use that freezy move on me?" He said. Lopunny looked at Gengar solemnly. "Forget how you love Female Symbol and stuff. We have to get you untied!" She said. Then, right in the corner of her eye she saw a Wooper cutting down some trees. She smiled. "Hey Wooper! Can you help us? Please use Cut on Gengar's rope here!" Wooper looked at her. "No, I will not use Cut." He said. Lopunny sighed sadly. "I wish Female Symbol were here..." She said. Then, she felt herself glitch. "Female Symbol? Female Symbol!" She said. "Ah, yeah! Hey, Lopunny! Now-- whadda ya want me for?" She said. Lopunny pointed at Gengar. "Ohhh... undo his rope? Sure, if I only had hands!!!" She said. Lopunny frowned. Female Symbol made her glitch a tiny bit to cheer her up, but she only sighed and looked at Female Symbol. But when she looked back at the Wooper, he looked scared of Female Symbol. Female Symbol hid herself to help Lopunny. Wooper looked calmer. He walked over to them and got his purple spike ready to use Cut. "W-w-w-w-waaaait! I'm a Wooper minion of King Grumpig, and if I do this, he'll fire me!! Please!!" He said. Female Symbol made her voice sound different. "Wooper. King Grumpig is not a nice king. I've even saw him attacking my little brother 'M. Please, Wooper. Cut the rope." She said. Wooper looked shocked. He said, "No!! I'm completely sorry that I wouldn't cut down the Gengar's rope!! I'll do it NOW!" They herd a ripping sound. "M MM!! M mm... mm m!" Said Gengar. Deoxys peeled off the Psyduct tape and threw it into the tree Female Symbol was behind. Gengar leaped to tackle Wooper for joy, but an angry Female Symbol came back from behind the tree. She TM48ed Deoxys. Lopunny explained to Wooper that he didn't have to be afraid of Female Symbol because she was the one who told you about King Grumpig. Wooper looked up at Female Symbol. "...Thank you. Even though your glitchy, you can join our team." Deoxys was so startled that he unfroze. "S-s-say what? Female Symbol's going to be a Female Symbol minion?!? Lopunny! She couldn't be you BFF! Pl-" Said Deoxys. Wooper interupted. "Excuse me, but I forgot to mention this: I meant your team. And I'd love to join...!" He said. Lopunny smiled. "How about you, Juli?" She said. Juli looked disappionted. "Truly sorry. But I have a long-lost trainer named Misty. She is a Water-type e-e-e-expert. Well-- I'm off to that region over there. It's name is Kanto. I'm going to Cerulean City, our hometown. Bye!!" She said. Lopunny waved. Gengar said, "Okay, Wooper. You may join. Correct, couple?" Deoxys and Lopunny did a thumbs up. 11: The Wiggly Hut Wooper looked at Lopunny and Deoxys. Wooper said, "Can I be Lopunny's partner?" Lopunny picked up Wooper and set him on her shoulder. "Sure. Just know when to use Iron Tail on that grumpig if we see him again!!" She said cheerfully. But then, Gengar spotted an island. "Hey guys! It looks like a Pokemon School!" He said. Wooper closed his eyes. "...Leave it to me." He said. Wooper said again, "Duh dudluh dudle uh duh duduh, dududududududuh!" A water full of Quagsires appeared! "Qu qu qu qu quagsire!" They said. Lopunny and Deoxys walked across "Quagsire River." Soon, they got to the island. Deoxys groaned. "Just a Wiggly Hut. C'mon, let's leave." Wooper started to do his stuff. Also, Lopunny took a step back. Gengar put his hand on Wooper's mouth and grabbed Lopunny's shirt. "GUYS!!! Don't you know? I never ''leave a girl." He said. On the island stood a shiny Jigglypuff! After a while, she shined. Gengar was infatuated. He ran over to the Jigglypuff and tackled her. "YOU ARE SO SO SO SO SO SO PRETTY!!! BE MY POKEGIRL!!!" He said. The Jigglypuff laughed. "First of all, my name is Jiggly. And who are you? A Sandslash? Because Sandslashes are U-G-L-Y. Ugly." Gengar quickly stood himself and Jiggly up. "...I'm a Gengar! See? I hate Sandslahes too!" Jiggly grinned. "Okay! SECOND of all, I'm wearing a shirt under my jacket that says 'I love Gengars." So yeah. I'm... your Pokegirl!!" She said. Jiggly used Tackle and Gengar tackled her. They smacked into eachother and started laughing. "Well, c'mon! You should do a job interview. But wait-- are you civlized?" Gengar said, "No, I'm a Pokemon. How could i possibly be civilized?" Jiggly did a thumbs up. "Okay, Gengar. C'mon in, and my cousin, Wiggly, will enroll you up for a job. But, what do you want to be?" Gengar thought. "A psychologist. I'm good at using Teleport and Shadow Ball, so..." Jiggly nodded. They walked into the giant hut and hunted down Wiggly. Wiggly said, "Who's the Gengar, Jiggly? ...Are you bringing in MORE Poison types?" Jiggly laughed. "He's here for a job interview!" She said. Gengar stepped up. Wiggly searched through her office desk and found a paper. "Fill this out, please." FIRST NAME: Gengar LAST NAME: Noidoo GENDER: Male I would like to become a:(cross out unwanted) Miner Pikacasher Psychologist Modelist SIGNATURE(optional): '''12: Becoming Miner Gengar' Jiggly eyed his paper. "I'm a miner." She said. Gengar erased a little bit. Miner Pikacasher Psychologist Modelist Jiggly did a smile. Gengar handed his paper to Wiggly. "Ah, a miner like my little cousin Jiggly? That room'd be the first one to the left-- But first, put these clothes on, please. Or pants. And the men's restroom is in the middle of the Cafeteria. Good luck, Gengar!" She said. Gengar whizzed to the restroom, put on his golden pants, and rushed to the mining cave. He found Deoxys in there, with his pockets full of bright purple gems. Jiggly had followed him. "Gengar! Ya freaked me out when you and Jiggly tried to tackle eachother! Plus, Wiggly almost caught me out there standing on a Muk that was standing on a Toxicroak peeking through the window. And I discovered that your Pokegirl's name is Jiggly. Plus, I saw you skip your signature." He said. Jiggly Pounded him out of the way and the two went off to find gems. 13: The start of the Baby Duo But then, a Togepi came running around through Gengar's legs. Gengar watched her very dizzy. Soon, he tripped onto the spikeball and accidentally kicked Jiggly. The Togepi escaped from a small bluff. Jiggly looked suspicious at Gengar. "Was that on purpose?" She said. Gengar nodded his head no. "...My little sister tripped me! Her name is Togey, and she's only 4 years old." Jiggly's mouth turned zig-zaggy. "...Here comes Iggly, my ''little sister. She's also a pest," she said. Iggly jumped up and used Tackle on Jiggly. "Omph! Hey, stop it! You're only level 3 so you don't hurt!" Growled Jiggly. Iggly didn't look afraid. She found a hole of Combee honey, dived into it faceflat, and stuck herself to Jiggly's back. She lit up her hand as if to use Pound. Jiggly scowled about Iggly controlling her. She ended up Pounding Gengar. She also hopped down the bluff. "Hehehee, got 'em, Togey. Yah bwothoh wiw wove you now." Said Iggly. Togey high fived Iggly. Then, they did their secret duo-victory-dance. "Pound, Pound! Tackoh, Tackoh! Watch owt, 'cause hew come the Baby Duo!" They hopped down another bluff and found a secret door! "Togey... What's inside?" Said Iggly. "I don't kno, but wet's open it with Tackoh." Said Togey. "''I'w ''do it, because I have duh highoh wevel." Togey jumped as high as she could, 1 foot, and Tackled the door. "Ow! Ow, ow! Pwease, I can't do this anymoh!" She said. A baby Geodude came along. "Hi, guys. I can open dat dow." He said. Togey rolled over. "Thank you." She said. The Geodude straightened up his fist, and used Mach Punch on the door. It quickly broke and allowed an entrance to the babies. '''14: Finding a Moon Stone' A bright, bright shine nearly blinded the babies. "Aaaaaai! Wut is it??" Said Togey. The Geodude squinted hardly. "Donno, wooks wike a cwistal ow somethin." Iggly forgot about the brightness and nudged the two. "C'mon, c'mon! Wet's get that cwistal so we can get pikacashes fow duh furst time!" She said. The Geodude put on sunglasses and walked into the room. He found out is was a Moon Stone, and a group of Clefairies were around it. "Hey, give us back our Moon Stone!" "If you give that back to us we'll share evolution with you!" Said the Clefairies. They got frightened and ran out the door and slammed it. But the Clefairies used Cosmic Power to open it back up and chased them up both bluffs. Togey and Iggly got ready to be attacked, so Iggly used Attract to make the Clefaries follow her and do whatever she said. She eyed a giant bluff and told them to jump it. "CLEFAIRIES JUMP. CLEFAIRIES JUMP THIS HIGH BLUFF." They said. Iggly shook herself and rubbed her hands together. "That'll do." She said. Gengar and Jiggly picked up their siblings and rushed out of the mine. Togey quickly used Psychic on the Moon Stone and carried it to her. It nudged Jiggly on the way, so she started to evolve. "I'm....evolving!! No, I wanna stay Jiggly!" She said. She Pounded herself to stop the evolution. "Who nudged that purple, glowing, Moon Stone into me?" She said. Togey hid the Moon Stone in her shell. Gengar thought she was evolving. "Togey's happy!! She's evolvin!" He said. She used Psychic again an dragged the Moon Stone to their dorm. They escaped from their arms and ran to the dorms. Jiggly and Gengar chased them, so Jiggly used Atract on them. "Wh-hhahahahahahah." Said Gengar in a robotic way. When the yellow hearts hit Jiggly, she wasn't affected. "That doesn't affect me," she said. So the baby Geodude followed them and used Atract on Jiggly. "Wh-hahahahahahahahahahah." She said all robotic.While the two were affected, the babies ran off to the dorms to observe their Moon Stone. They found a Q sleeping by it. "Hewo? Wich gwitch awe you? Invibowl Shiny Bowbasaw?" The Q woke up. He said, "Oh, please don't call me 'glitch'. Call me Q. Also, my nickname is TM55, but since you all are young'uns, PLEASE. Don't call me TMie fifty-fivey. It stinks." Iggly looked at him while sweat dropped down her forehead. "...Hey...? ...Can we, uh... sowy, I mean-- I need my Moon Stone back." She said. 15:New Rivals: Wooper and Female Symbol The Q looked at them. "Well, why didn't you ask? You're pretty brave for an Igglytuff. I mean Wigglyjuff! Ohhh! I'm gonna call you Iggly, okay?" Iggly looked shocked at him. "My name is acchuwey Iggwy!" She said. Q nodded his head. "Ahhh, Iggwy. Perty cute name for a young'un. And this here Togepit? TOGEKIC? Ehh... Let's call you Togey." He said. Togey's eyes widened. The Q laughed. "So... you're name's Togey! You all are cuties! Can I join your team?" He said. "Shuw. It's duh Baby Chwio. Incwuding this Jeodood." The Q high-fived them. "Alright! First stop, Fiore, kiddies!" He said. Togey hopped onto him along with Geodude and Iggly. They broke out the window and landed on Lopunny, Gengar, a .4, Wooper and Female Symbol. "Hey, ow!" "Rrrr. You're hurting me." "Hey, stop hurting this Wooper!" "...!" Said the four. During that, Wooper spotted Q and ran away. "Wooper!!" Yelled the rest of the 7. .4 followed him. ".4, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Said Wooper. .4 stopped Wooper with Super Glitch and Female Symbol got a TM48 ready. "No, Female Symbol!" Said Wooper. .4 blocked her move. He laid on the ground, frozen. Female Symbol stood there and looked at .4. Wooper looked at him, too. His eyes got watery, but then he raged it all out on Female Symbol. "FEMALE SYMBOL!!! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT THAT .4 FAINTED!!! LOPUNNY'S NOT GONNA BE BFF'S WITH A POKEMON THAT BUSTS OTHER POKEMON OF ITS SPECIES!!!" Said Wooper. Female Symbol looked startled. A trainer was coming!! "Everybody! It's a trainer! RUN FOR IT!!!" Said a voice coming from the Wiggly Hut. Wooper opened his mouth to yell the call. "Duh duhdlu-" Female Symbol attacked him. "Wooper!" She said. Wooper struggled for a second, then snapped out of it. The Quagsires appeared anyways. They all crossed quickly. They passed the Pokestar building, passed the Tall Grass Party, and stopped at Cinnabar Island. They found a trainer surfing on the coast. He was catching a level 0 'M. Q and Female Symbol smiled. They jumped out into the wild together. "Aiii..." He said. He fled the battle, and they ran from Cinnabar to Floatzel Island. 16:Nip the newsreporter .4 was on Q's back along with Wooper. Q frowned. "Well, Baby Trio, I've got to go back to the Wiggly Hut now. Here's the Moon Stone," he said. The babies waved bye. Then, out of nowhere, they heard a shout. "HELLO, SINNOH! IT'S YOUR FAVORITE... NIP SHARI!!" It said. It woke up .4. "...Wooper...? What was that?" He said. Wooper said, "I just became your best friend." .4 smiled. Then, a small, female Nidoran came running out. "Hey, Lopunny! Where'd Lucario go?" She asked. "I'm Deoxys's Pokegirl. Not dummie Lucario's." Said Lopunny. The Nidoran looked shocked. "The world needs to know this," she said. She climbed up a tall palm tree and shouted, "ATTENTION, ALL POKEMON!! PLEASE COME TO FLOATZEL ISLAND, BECAUSE I, NIP SHARI, HAVE AN EXTREMELY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCMENT TO MAKE." All of a sudden, each and every Pokemon dived into the water and surrounded Floatzel Island. "LUCARIO SMOOCHUM, PLEASE COME UP." Said the Nidoran. The Lucario came up. "Why do you have to say my last name, Nip?" He said. Nip ignored him and moved on. "WATCH THE BIG SCREEN, POKEMON, AND SEE LOPUNNY AND LUCARIO....THE TRUTH ABOUT LOPUNNY!" Said Nip. She pushed a button on a remote control and a huge magnifying glass popped up and magnifyed Lopunny and Lucario. Lucario tried to kiss Lopunny, but Lopunny Hi Jump Kicked him. And once he landed on the ground she Hammer Armed him. The Pokemon were shocked. Then, Darkrai floated up and said, "Nip, that's fake! Now phm pum phm phm puhm phm!" His mouth was covered by Arceus. "Darkrai, you're not the international news reporter, are you?" He said. Darkrai scared himself and forgot to float. He crashed back down to his place. "......I'm all right," he said. He landed in a group of Mareep's fur. The Mareeps went crazy and Thunderbolted. Crispy Dakrai was launched into the air. He landed on a Wailord who made a big fuss and started to smash all the Pokemon. Nip shoved the mgnifying glass into the Wailord and held up an orb. "Chocolate Orb, sa kjghlsksjdgh.....?!?" They heard laughing in the bushes. "It's gwey," said Togey. "It's a shiny Zoobat," said Iggly. "It's a shiny Gengar," said Nip. 17: The mysterious future of Pokemon Gengar jumped in front of Nip and growled. "Hey!! No one talks about any old Gengar in front of me, Gengar A. Noidoo!" He said. Nip laughed. "Then how come you're ''a Gengar?" She said. Gengar blushed. "Eh, only me." He said. The team laughed and moved on. They saw some glitches circling a bush. "Something looks awfully wrong with those glitch Pokemon..." Said Female Symbol. "Yeah..." Said .4. "Save us!" Said a 44hy. "C'mon, fellow glitches! You can save a pretty hybrid like me!" Said a g'Mp. "You can do it, save us!" Said a PkMn. .4 looked beside the bush. "What's this machine?" He said. A sharp voice said, "No!" .4 stepped into it anyway. He was amazed. "Whoa....what does this one do?" He said. "NOW ENTERING....YEAR 3010." Said an operator. "That's a thousand years later!" He said. .4 and the machine disappeared. When .4 stepped out of the machine, new Pokemon spreaded the earth. "Hey, glitch... do you know where master Pikanar went?".4 said, "I don't know a Pikanar. I know a Pikachu, though." .4 stepped behind himself to go back, but the machine was gone! Back with the team, Lopunny found the cause of the suffering glitches. "A shiny Gengar!" She said. Gengar got mad and started going out of control. "Psychic! Psychic! Psychic! Psychic! Psychic! Psychic! Shadow Sneak! Force Palm! Shadow Ball! Shadow Ball! Psychic!" He said. A twister of his moves appeared and swooped up the team. "Gengar...! Why?" Shouted Lopunny over the electricity-like sounds of Shadow Balls striking them. Psychics started to take their DNA, so .4 was begining to lose his. "Hey, my mouth! ...My eyes! My pixels! I'm nothing!" He said. '''18:DNA swap-swap' "Hello? Does anyone know where I am?" Said Wooper. They had been taken to the future world of Pokemon with .4. Deoxys started glowing. "Huh?" He said. A Pokemon cam along, named Reoxys. "Hello, I have been waiting for a Pokemon named Deoxys. My true enemy, Dakrai made them extinct about....500 years ago. I'm Rheoxys. The RNA Pokemon. Let us battle for the true king of Blos." Deoxys lost some DNA. It came right back to him, attaching to his now DNA-like arms. Out of nowhere, battle music started playing. "RNA vs. DNA!" Said a Nidoqueen with a personality exactly like Nip's. A PkMnwqPkMnPkMn said, 'Hey, you look like a Deina pre-evolved from the past! You were a Deoxys when you saved me as a 44hy! Or was that a little Wooper who's a Quagsire?" The rainbow-colored pixels he had resemballed a PkMn. They all lost a peice of DNA, and they started scrambling awkwardly after it. Lopunny picked up Deoxys's eye DNA and had Deoxys's eyes. "Hey...! My eyes are bigger!" She said. Wooper got Lopunny's arm DNA. "What? I have poofy brown arms that I control?" Wooper jumped, and .4 caught Deoxys's atm DNA. "Look at these weird things!" Female Symbol said, "I didn't lose DNA. But I can help you! Watch......Nnnnngh! Nnnnnngh!" Female Symbol burst out of a black shell and transformed into a dark pink ghost. Gengar said, "Deoxys, your battle!" He was still angry at Nip, Psychicing out of control, but weridly with a Lopunny tail. They got caught in Gengar's Psychic, and ghost Female Symbol used Psychic to raise up her black shell and used it to attack Gengar. "My shell! It's a crack!" She said. Lopunny gasped like Deoxys. "My voicebox is a Deoxys one..." She said. 19:DNA vs. RNA Female Symbol knew she was helpless. She started to use glitch moves including TM48 on Gengar and Rheoxys. Rheoxys recognized what Female Symbol was. "The legendary Pokemon of cries!" He cried. They all ran away. Female Symbol looked confused. "Me? A legendary?" She said. "I'm just one of those generation one glitches. A pink ghost in a black shell who continues her cry forever... Maybe... When did I become a legendary, Rheoxys? I'm just a glitch, who's scared of you." "1,000 years ago!" He said. Female Symbol had a shocked look on her face. "Are they looking for me? We have to go back to the past....or present!" She said. Then, a huge DNA explosion occured. "Lopunny! Heeeeeelp me!" He said. "What move is that, anyway?" She said. "DNA Bomb. Anyway, non-ruler of the Blos, I'm taking you down!!" Deoxys used Aura Sphere! (Ow, you! Huh? Oh, my HP is as green as a Turtatorra.) Rheoxys used DNA Bomb! (Lopunny, help me out!) Lopunny is now with Deoxys. (Aaaaaaa-rrrrrrr-ggggggg-hhhhhh.) Rheoxys used Confusion! Deoxys became confused! Lopunny fainted! (Deohdkchskb!) Deoxys used Aura Sphere x21! (Now my HP is as red as a Firburn.) Rheoxys used DNA Bomb! Deoxys dodged his attack! Deoxys used Stomp! (Ow, DNA dummie!) Rheoxys fainted! 20: Lost .4 and lost Wooper "You.....now.....ehhhh..... Pikanar! Help me!" Said Rheoxys. Deoxys did not know what he did. Lopunny used a faint heal. "Good job, Deoxys. Now that Rheoxys is defeated... let's go back to the present!" She said. Female Symbol cheered. "Hurray!! I'm a legendary.....but....? My shell. Where is it?" She said. Rheoxys kicked it to her. It was repaired and perfect. "Thanks," she said. She squished into her shell and asked Deoxys to use Teleport. "Alright.....Teleport!" He said. It took them a long time to get to the present. "It's good to be home, Female Symbol legend!" Said Female Symbol. Female Symbol dashed to every trainer's house, dodging every single Master Ball they threw. "Doooooooodadadoooooda!" She did her cry. She stopped it glitchily. Nip ran to her and said, "Look what I am, Female Symbol! I'm a Nidorina!!" Brand new Nip showed of her new Horn Attack to everyone. Female Symbol said, "Now there are 201 nice legendary Pokemon!" Deoxys said, "....Make that 200, no 199, 198.... just decreasing!" He said. Female Symbol looked where Deoxys was looking. "A Darkrai!!?? The Rheoxys did say Deoxys were extinct...... because of Darkrai! Deoxys, be super careful, no matter WHAT you do!" Deoxys stuck close by. Lopunny attacked Darkrai with Hammer Arm, quickly using Mirror Coat after. Darkrai tried to Dark Void her, but Lopunny's Mirror Coat made her use Dark Void. She floated into the air and used the attack. "Soooooorry. Noooooooo effeeeeeect." Said Darkrai. Then, Lopunny put her hand on her shoulder, throwing nothing. "Wooper! Iron Tail......??" She said. "Woooooperrrrrrr?" Darkrai said, "Tch. Time to stop Iron Tailing me and.... MOVE ON. Daaa-- where's the teeny glitch?" Deoxys said, " .4!!!!!!!??? OR FOUR HUNDRETHS? POINT FOUR? DOT FOUR???" 21: Pokeparty Lopunny and Female Symbol started screaming for the two. "Wooper!" ".4!" They were about to give up. "Female Symbol...." Said Lopunny. "Sometimes I wish I never went underwater to ask Uxie how to sleep underwater. Not swimming in Acuity. Not getting blasted into that tree. Not going to the Tall Grass Party. Infact, I wish I never met Raichu. He changed my whole.....wait! The Sneasel at the Tall Grass Party.... she said giant Rotom! Deoxys! A Haunter! Gengar! And...a Barboach! Wooper!! She did the time when I defeated King Grumpig...." Female Symbol looked shocked. "Defeat King Grumpig? Be a Raichu's Pokegirl?? Go to the Tall Grass Party??? Why, the Glitch Block Party's Metagross told me those three things! That my best friend would have done those things! Lopunny..... you know what this means... I'm your helper!" Lopunny jumped up and down. "Did you hear that, Pokemons??!! Party Tiiiiiiiiiime!!" The Pokemon jumped up and shouted. "Too bad Wooper and .4 are'nt here!" Said Lopunny. They started dancing to some music that came out of nowhere. The Go-Rock Squad's Pokemon where playing music. "Hey! I know you, Clefairy! You're Tiffiny's Clefairy!" Said Deoxys. Clefairy introduced her friends and started dancing and flying around while picking up Pokemon. Darkrai sat there. "Um, hellooooo? I thought I was battling you, here!" Lopunny said, "Darkrai! C'mon!!" Darkrai smiled all silly. "I can't resist a simple party......" They danced all over again. Lopunny started to make a thumpy noise when she landed instead of a light tapping noise. She was a 3TrainerPoke. "Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh.... Ev-ry-bod-y do the glitch dance nooooow!!" Said 3TrainerPoke. Everybody turned into glitches and thumped around in their pixels. "My pixels in a rectangle are fab-u-lous!" Two .4s came around thumping. "Hey! Lopunny! I found you!!" They said. ".4 and Wooper! C'mon!" The two .4s started going out of their hovering and started smacking against the ground. .4 left. They were'nt glitches. Female Symbol circled them using CoolTrainer. Lopunny said, "Hmmm! I'm a ghost Missingno!" Deoxys looked at himself. "Me? a. Again." Wooper looked at himself. "HPOKE!!!" Togey said, "Q! I'm a Q! Huway, I'm a Q!" Iggly said, "Wook at me. I'm a 44Hy." Female Symbol said, "Hey, glitches.....how 'bout some games? First up, freeze 'n' crash! Here, first, when I say freeze, you guys use CoolTrainer if you know it, and millions of games will freeze. If I say crash......use TM90 if you know it and millions of games will crash. Got it?" "GOT IT!!!!!!" 22:Gengar vs. Jinjar "Everyone, freeze!" "COOLTRAINER!" "Everyone, crash!" "TM90!" Nip came along and started joining. "Hmmm! I'm a PkMn." She said. 3TrainerPoke told her how to play. The silver Pokemon the four saw was creeping up on them. "When will they learn I control glitches?" She typed in something on a PC and a weird looking Ultra Ball popped out of the hole in it. The silver Pokemon threw the ball. "Beat 'em, G'Mp!" She whispered. A G'Mp appeared. "What is it, mistress?" She said. "Go get that group of Pokemon mishaps and bring 'em here." G'Mp said, "No, I--" The Pokemon tapped keys on her PC and G'Mp obeyed. She thumped over to the group and said, "Follow me." Female Symbol and the babies ran off into the ocean, swimming to Wayward Cave. The Pokemon jumped up. "I am Jinjar! .....A battle, please!!" The four got up and unglitched into their real forms. Gengar used Psychic! It's not very effective... (-.-) Jinjar used Shinypower! It's super effextive! (Whahaha! Now experience the power of shiny Gengars!) Gengar used Double Slap! Jinjar used Toxic! Gengar got poisoned! (Oh no. Ow! It inflicts damage!!) Gengar is hurt by poison! Gengar used Shadow Ball! It's not very effective... Jinjar used Toxic! (Hahahahahahaha!) Gengar is hurt by poison! (Ohhhhh......Dee...oxys....Lop--lopunny!) Gengar fainted! 23:Jinjar vs. Deoxys "You fainted Gengar!!" Said Lopunny. Deoxys whipped out his DNA-arms and said, "MY turn to battle!" Deoxys used Take Down! Jinjar flinched! (Daaaaarn.) Jinjar used Recover! Jinjar's HP recovered! Deoxys used Stomp! Jinjar flinched again! ( >:( ) Deoxys used Stomp! Jinjar used Shinypower! It's super effective! (E..eee.eee..eeek.) Deoxys used Stomp! Jinjar used Shinypower! Deoxys flinched! (Oh no!!) (You're mine now, DNA guy!) Jinjar used Shinypower! (Mmph....Lop, lopunn....woop..Lopunny and Wooper!) Deoxys fainted! 24: Jinjar vs. Lopunny "Hmph. You are'nt gonna make ME faint!" Said Lopunny angrily. "...That's what you think." Said Jinjar. Lopunny used Mirror Coat! Lopunny will mock Jinjar's moves now! (Mirror Coat?) Jinjar used Shinypower! Lopunny isn't a shiny Pokemon! (Haha! Now I've got lop-face, and teeny'll be too easy!) Lopunny used Hammer Arm! Jinjar used Shinypower! A critical hit! (Ow.) Lopunny used Hi Junp Kick! It's not very effective.... (Fwah! My darned HP! And I ran out of potions!) Jinjar used Metal Claw! (Ahhhh.....woop...Wooper...woo-Wooper!) Lopunny fainted! 25: To Mt. Moon! "Yes! I win! You guys just give up now! This thing'll never beat ME!" Said Jinjar. Wooper closed his eyes and laughed. "Jinjar, Jinjar! I care for my .4 buddy, a LOT. Start leaving glitches alone, 'cause you're gonna get whooped by a Wooper!" Jinjar used Shinypower! (There. I beat you.) Wooper used Iron Tail! (!!!!!) (Whoooooooops. Wait, not whoops! What should I say?! I'm the one-- You're s'posed-- hmph.) Jinjar fainted! Wooper gained 13459 exp. points! Wooper leveled up! "I'm a level 13 Wooper!" Said Wooper. He dug up some Faint Heals and healed the three. Nip looked surprised. "That's the name if the mysterious shiny Gengar? Jinjar? And you defeated her? Amazing! Please meet me at... Mt. Moon! Then Cinnabar Volcano! Then Mt. Coronet! And don't forget on top of the Pokestar building!" Said Nip. The four rushed to Mt. Moon. "I wonder what will happen..." Said Wooper. "I've come such a long way now... I think I might go home and celebrate with my family." Said Lopunny. "They can meet me!" Said Deoxys. "And me!" Said Gengar. "And me!" Said Wooper. "Me, too!" Said .4, tailing them. Deoxys picked up .4 and set him on his shoulder. They headed west towards Mt. Moon. They passed Cerulean City. "Hey, Juli! It's you! And Misty, too!" Said Deoxys. Lopunny squinted into the Name Rater's house. Togey, Iggly, and Q where in, and they where jumping. Lopunny and Gengar waved hi. "Wow....... Mt. Moon is beautiful!" Said all of them. They looked at eachother and stepped in. 26: Awarded for peace Nip had already been there. "Okay.... it's my job to call Mayor Claydol to awa-- oops! I'll surprise you with what you get at the ceremony!" She said. Lopunny thought about her past. "As a Buneary, my first battle with Raichu as a Pichu......The Tall Grass Party, sadly breaking up......Lake Acuity, swooped up and confused......Getting stolen by Team Galactic slash Rocket......Deoxys rescuing me......And now a ceremony about Wooper, Deoxys, Gengar and me? ....." She thought. "C'mon, Lopunny." Said Nip. The Nidorina rushed them to the top of Mt. Moon. "Kanto has such a pretty view! I can see....I think a trainer....he's at Cinnabar catching a pixel. Huh." Said Gengar. Nip looked down at Seafoam. "There's a ghost form Missingno...and it's in peace because of you all!" She said. Deoxys yelled, "HEY MISSINGNO! DO YOU LIKE IT AT SEAFOAM??" The Missingno. yelled, "MI MISSINGNO, MISSING MISS MISSINGNO MISS!" Nip said, "I think he likes it." Then, Nip yelled, "ATTENTION ALL KANTO! IT'S ME, NIP SHARI WITH THE NEWS! ALL OF YOU, COME TO MT. MOON!" All of the Pokemon came. "MAYOR CLAYDOL, PLEASE COME UP." The Claydol stepped up. "What is it that you need, Nip?" He said. "Just come up and I'll tell you," said Nip. Claydol came up and Nip said, "Do you have four peace medals?" Claydol said, "Yes. If I subtract right, I will have 12 left." Nip said loudly, "Kanto. These four resemble peace for all of you! Especially all of you glitches!" The crowd started cheering. "Lopunny Trenty....I award you your medal of peace." Lopunny's medal had a 3TrainerPoke carved into it, and it said, "Lopunny Trenty, Peace for all Pokemon". "And Deoxys Iruk....I award you your medal of peace, too." Deoxys had a LM4 carved. It said, "Deoxys Iruk, DNA plus peace equals Mr. Iruk". "Gengar Noidoo....here is yours." It had a PkMn carved. It said, "Gengar Noidoo, Is brave and gives glitches peace". "Last but not least, Wooper Nocutt....and his peace award." Wooper's had a .4 carved into it and it said, "Wooper Nocutt, The brave defeater of Jinjar". 27:All come home "Hello? Brave traveling quartet? I'm a PkMn. I'll fly you to Ms. Trenty's house, if I know her address....I do! She lives around my block." Said a PkMn. The team said, "Thanks!" PkMn used Fly. "Byyyyyyyyye!" They said. PkMn flew out of Mt. Moon. They flew around land near Fiore and Gengar picked up Togey. Around Sinnoh, Jiggly found them and grabbed onto PkMn. PkMn didn't seem to struggle. "Where are we going, Gengar?" Said Jiggly. "Lopunny's house." Said Deoxys. Jiggly cheered, while gripping a pixel of PkMn's. The team arrived at Lopunny's. "I smew something..." Said Togey. "It smells like...spagetti!" Said Jiggly. "I wish Lopunny where here for dinner..." Said a voice. "Yeah. It'd be nice to see her again." Lopunny kicked open the door. "I'm hooooooome!" Yelled Lopunny. A bigger Lopunny came rushing downstairs. "Lopunny, dear! It's you! The news wrote about you several times! And I see you have some allies! Do you guys want spagetti?" She said. The team nodded their heads yes. PkMn said, "Can I have spagetti?" The Lopunny laughed. "Being Loia, of course." She said. "You guys, meet my mom. Her real name's Loia, but I call her mom. Because she's my mom, of course!" Said Lopunny. Loia let them in. Deoxys laughed. "What's Lucario Smoochum doing here?" He said. Loia said, "Hm! Lucario Smoochum was in the first issue we saw Lopunny in. I thought you'd find a Lucario out there, but I see a Deoxys! And he looks all scratched....Deoxys! I might help you clear up with some still hot spagetti!" Lopunny laughed and Pounded Lucario. Loia set fresh plates of spagetti down. The team ate it up. "So, Lopunny? Tell me about your travel..." Said Loia. "Well, mom...I escaped from King Grumpig, because he tied up Gengar! but my partner, Wooper, cut his rope and then became my partner! Then, Gengar made a Pokegirl at the Wiggly Hut. Her name's Jiggly, sitting to my left! Then, I saw this Q with Gengar's little sister, Togey the Togepi. And don't forget the time I defeated Jinjar! Hm, I should say I fainted, but then, Wooper beat her in one Iron Tail! Then--" Said Lopunny. Loia interrupted, "You got a peace award from Nip Shari and then came home!" Lopunny did a thumbs up. Deoxys blurted out, "Don't forget when I saved her from Team Galactic slash Team Rocket!" He covered up his mouth and blushed. "Hahahaha! That's so funny!" Said Gengar, stuffing some spagetti into his mouth. 28:King Steelix and Queen Onix!! "Lopunny! Is it really you? Remember me, Raichu? The one from the Tall Grass Party?" Said Raichu. "Of course! And the girl Raichu? Where's she at?" Said Lopunny. "Right here, gal. You came 'cause yuh wanted to celebrate?" Said Ria. "Yeah!" Lopunny's dad, a Lucario named Sam said, "I'm going to get some party supplies, okay?" Lopunny winked at him. "Good to have you back, Lop." Right when he stepped out the door, he hollered, "HEY, LOIA? W-W-WHAT'S THIS POKEMON??" Lopunny rushed outside. "It's a Steelix! He trying to attack Wooper!" Said Lopunny. She attacked it with Hammer Arm. Sam rushed into the house and slammed the door. Loia looked outside worried. "Do you think Lopunny'll make it, Sam?" She said. "Of course. She's a Poketeen with some kinda strength." Said Sam. "She's 12, right?" Said Loia. "Yeah! Her birthday's today!" Said Sam. Loia grinned frantically. Lopunny was being Iron Tailed by the Steelix. "Hey! What's up with you trying to underestimate me?" She yelled over the explosions. "I AM KING STEELIX! THAT'S WHY, KID! ARE'NT YOU TOO YOUNG?" Lopunny was slammed into the ground. "I'm 11...wait! It's my birthday, so I'm 12!" She said. King Steelix's eyes turned big. "Am I on tape? If I am......CUT!!!!" He said. An Onix came along, holding Gengar in it's tail. "Lopunny! Hellooo! It's me, Gengar Actually Noidoo!" He yelled. Lopunny tapped her fingers. "I'm stuck! And that Onix I'm huessing is Queen Onix!!" Lopunny said, annoyed. Queen Onix's eyes became big. She shok her head and squished Lopunny into the ground. Deoxys slammed outside and dug a small hole where Lopunny was, and shook her. Deoxys used a Faint Heal on her. She stood up and began to battle. Lopunny used Hammer Arm! Deoxys used Stomp! Queen Onix used Rage! Queen Onix's rage is building! King Steelix used Earthquake! Lopunny used Mirror Coat! Deoxys used Aura Sphere! Queen Onix fainted! King Steelix used Shinypower! It's super effective! Deoxys fainted! (Deoxys! Oh no....I've gotta face 'em by myself?) Lopunny used Hi Jump Kick! It's super effective! King Steelix used a Hyper Potion! King Steelix's HP was revived! King Steelix used Earthquake! (Whoaaa! That one's high on the scale!) (Hm! I see I broke down your house.) (!) Lopunny used Earthquake! King Steelix used Earthquake! Lopunny fainted! Lopunny dropped 90 pikacash in fear! 29:Another Wooper victory Gengar struggled out of fainted Queen Onix's tail. "Lopunny, I'll get him." Gengar used Psychic! King Steelix used Earthquake! Gengar's Levitate makes him immune to ground-type moves! (Hmph, really?) Gengar used Shadow Sneak! King Steelix used Shinypower! (Oh, man! Is this the only time me and the rest'll fail?) Gengar fainted! Wooper looked at them. "We won't make it....We never will.....I can't battle them without losing....But wait! I'm super duper effective against both of them!" He said. He started Water Gunning King Steelix untill he fretted so much he threw Wooper into the air. Wooper yeled. He used Mud Bomb on King Steelix and a powerful Water Gun to make his landing safe. He dropped to the ground and used the most powerful Water Gun he ever used. "Lblllblblbllblblblblblbllblblblbbblblblblb!" He blubbed. Wooper used Water Gun! King Steelix fainted! "Hm!" Said Wooper. He puffed and puffed. Then, he fainted because his Water Gun was so powerful. Wooper started to glow. "I'm...evolvin....Quagsi--WHAT!? AHHHH!!!" Said Wooper. He Water Gunned himself. He ran in circles, and soon dug up an Everstone and used it. 30:New allies: Female Symbol and Wooper Soon, a shiny Wooper came and said, "Hm! A fellow non-shiny? You work for King Grumpig, right?" She said. Wooper stood up and said, "No! I quit!" The Wooper looked surprised. "My name's Cindy, and King Grumpig's organization is to spread peace to Pokemon, and outwit Lopunny, Deoxys, Gengar and some other Wooper. Otherwise the 'Peace Quartet.' So root for King Grumpig and the Wooper units!" She said. Wooper stared at her. "That's not what he's trying to do. Trust me. I once was a minion, and Grumpig whooped us Woopers everywhere! But it was the day I met Lopunny, Deoxys and Gengar that I experienced, a lot. Thanks to a Female Symbol, anyway. Infact, where'd she go?" Said Wooper. "Right here. Jinjar scared me so much! Did you guys win?" Said Female Symbol. Wooper looked back at Cindy. She screamed. "What is it?" Female Symbol sighed and struggled out of her shell. "Happy?" She said. Cindy nodded her head. "So you where the one that taught Wooper about 'evil' King Grumpig?" She said sarcistically. "Stop being sarcastic to this special Wooper. He defeated two enemies twice as tough as him!" Growled Female Symbol. Cindy backed up a little. "Shinypower!" Cindy used Shinypower! Female Symbol used TM48! Cindy is frozen 's frozen hurt by the burn! Wooper used Water Gun! Cindy fainted! "Hm. TM48 is the best, I tell you. B-E-S-T." Said Female Symbol. "Oops, forgot one thing." TRAINER DITTO Enemy! "Hhahaha. The trainer Ditto Enemy thing. You try, Wooper." Enemy Ditto used Trainer! "Good enough. Oh-- there's Lopunny. She's calling us for snacks....Pokemon food home-made? Awesome! Tell her I want glitch blox." 31:Saving 'M Loia rushed outside and looked at the house. There where people driving up to the house, including two Groudons, Nip, and a Nidorino. "Hey, I'm looking for... Lopunny, Deoxys, Gengar, and most of all Wooper. I hear Wooper is telling my daughter about how King Grumpig just defeated some 'M up at Cinnabar." Cindy looked and looked at the Groudon. "...Dad? Really?" She said. Female Symbol rushed ahead of them. "That 'M is my cousin! This legendary Pokemon is legendarying to Cinnabar Island!" She said. She rushed out of the broken wood and rushed to Cinnabar. Cindy saw King Grumpig in the truck. He shrugged with a innocent look. Cindy laughed. She found an Escape Rope near the truck. She whispered something to Togey, and she used Psychic on the rope and tied up King Grumpig. "What was that for, Cindy? Are you--" Cindy laughed and petted Togey. "Do you like to get outwitted by a Togepi?" Said Cindy. King Grumpig started to say he was humiliated, but instead, he jumped off the truck and landed on the ground. "I feel paralyzed over here!" He yelled. A Groudon kicked him back into the truck. "Shush." He said. "Hey! That was funny, Dad's friend! Dad? Do you want some Pokemon food?" Said Cindy. Right before the Groudon could answer, Female Symbol came rushing back, holding a pile of pixels. "This is 'M! He's 'M! Just 'M, do you hear me? 'M, 'M, 'M, 'M, 'M!" She said. Sam rushed to the pixels and repaired the 'M and used a Faint Heal on it. 32: Amazing battle!! King Grumpig madly looked at the Groudons and Nip repair the house. "I've had enought of being treated like a bowling pin! Eeeeeeeyah!" He said, breaking through the rope. The team looked at him, and looked suspicious. "Ah, no more battling. You can take the boat thing as revenge, because you pulled my tail when I was...three!" Said Gengar. King Grumpig laughed. "That's not the same thing. You bit my ear! So, here I am, revenge of King Grumpig!" He shouted. Loia and Sam rushed onto the Groudons and helped the team battle. "Thanks, mom and dad, but you just hide somewhere, or else you're going to get hurt! Trust me!!" Shouted Lopunny. Loia and Sam looked dependently at them. "This is the only time I'm dependent on you Lopunny! Do it! Please, it's for Pokepeace!" Lopunny used Hi Jump Kick! Gengar used Shadow Ball! Deoxys used Stomp! Wooper used Iron Tail! King Grumpig used Recover! King Grumpig's HP recovered! (Deoxys:Oh no! And he's Level 100, my Poketch says!) Lopunny used Mirror Coat! Gengar used Psychic! Deoxys used Aura Sphere! A critical hit! King Grumpig used Slap! Wooper fainted! (Lopunny: No, Wooper! This can't be true!) Lopunny used Slap! Gengar used Shadow Sneak! Deoxys used Stomp! King Grumpig flinched! (King Grumpig: Hm!) Lopunny used Hammer Arm! Gengar used Confusion! Deoxys used Stomp! King Grumpig used Confusion! Lopunny became confused! (Deoxys: Lopunny..!) Deoxys used Tiny Tackle! Lopunny snapped out of confusion! (Lopunny: Thanks...) Gengar used Psychic! (King Grumpig: Ow, no! I mean oh, no!) King Grumpig used Double Slap! Hit 5 times! Deoxys fainted! Lopunny fainted! (Gengar: No....Now we'll fail and I know it...) (Loia: Don't think like that, Gengar! You can do it!!) Loia used a Potion! Gengar's HP recovered! Gengar used a huge Shadow Ball! (King Grumpig: Hummmmmmmmm??) King Grumpig......... ... ...fainted!!! 33: Dancing "Lopunny, you have tough allies. I'm not going to blame you for fainting. It wasn't your fault. And Gengar, I'm proud of you! You did good out there! But, I'm proud of all of you. HEY NIP? DID YOU GET THAT ONE!!??" Said Loia. "YEAH!! SINNOH-- OR KANTO'S GONNA LOVE IT!! DON'T FORGET THE NEW REGION!!" Said Nip. Gengar thought for a minute. "Yea! Girls are going to see me in the news!!" Said Gengar. They looked back at the house. The Groudons had repaired it. "Goobye! Thank you so much, Wooper." Said Cindy, hopping down from her dad. She wrapped her tail around him. Wooper laughed. Gengar crossed his arms. "Lucky Wooper. He gets a girl." He muttered. Jiggly swung in front of Gengar. "Me?" Gengar laughed and started dancing. Jiggly, being a great singer, started to sing a small tune. "Gengar, you saved our lives. How old are you?" Said Jiggly. Gengar replied, "Yeah, I beleive I'm nine. My sister Togey's two." Jiggly said, "I'm nine, two. I hope you don't think we're to young for this, but..." Gengar used Mind Reader, stopped Jiggly and swooped her over to the left. "Meh darling, do you speak, zeh Sponish? De si, te amo!" He said. "Si, querida." Gengar looked at her. "Darling isn't queridA, it's queridO." He said. "Jiggly laughed. "It's querida, Gengar. Even though it sounds girly, mi querida." Gengar chuckled. "Mi amo de tu....it's no pequino, querida Jiggly!" Jiggly laughed, and went back inside with Gengar. "They're such a couple, .4." Said Wooper. .4 replied, "I had a Pokegirl. She was a .4, named Dixie." Lopunny said, "Let that happen with us, Deoxys. La Pokegirl de Deoxys......Lopunny!" Togey started to fiddle around with an Omastar shell, and finally realized what a 'pokegirl' was. "Hey Iggwy, I figuhed owt dat Pokeeguls awe best buddies!" Said Togey. Iggly and Togey started to do the salsa. Lopunny laughed. Swirly eyeballed King Grumpig watched. "Darn. I thought that level 100 thing'd work..." 34: The replay of Deoxys Then, the sky had a strange purple mist. "Hello? Allies! Mist! Sky! Purple! What??" Said Sam, jumping and pointing to the sky. The team looked at the sky. "Hmm--" Gengar started to say. The purple mist sucked them up and took them to an arena. "Ohhh, hehe! The Pokestar Arena...! Huh? Where are the four, Loia?" Said Sam. They landed smack in the middle of Cherrim Valley. "Where's this, Deoxys?" Said Gengar. Deoxys thought. "Cherrim Valley." Lopunny sighed. "It's beautiful..." She said. Wooper hopped down Lopunny and hopped on top of tree limbs. There was a strange pile of dirt under a tree. Wooper looked at the limb over it. It was attatched to a rope that dug into the ground. Wooper shrugged and hopped onto the branch. The rope was jerked, and Wooper was sent flying. Gengar heard a small voice: "What Pokemon IS this? Or is it just a Starly feather?? It shot up into the air!!" Gengar didn't tell the three. Wooper landed on the ground with his feet safely. "Wooper!" The three said. Wooper started dancing to show he was okay. "So that's Wooper, not a Starly feather?" Muttered Gengar. Lopunny ignored his muttering. "What in the world happened?" She said. Wooper said nothing. Instead, he hopped up onto the branch again. "Watch: a trampoline!" He said. When he jumped on, he was shot back up. This repeated a lot. Untill Wooper landed on the ground again. Gengar looked happy. "Lemme try!" He said. He ran up to the limb, jumped, and was shot up about 3 feet and then slammed into the hole. The voice was a Mankey, and Gengar was sitting on a Mankey. "I'm Proffessor Mankey. I was just trying to bust this here Mankey-- Ack! You're Gengar Noidoo! No! Not trying to bust a single Mankey!" Said the untied Mankey. Gengar closed an eye to take aim. "...Sure? I've heard Mankeys love Ghost-type attacks. Lick!" He said. Mankey looked startled, but then looked okay. Gengar Licked him, he took damage. Gengar looked weird. "Eeeeuuuuuwwww.....Mankey hair....." He said, spitting. Mankey towled himself, while Gengar started putting paper mache on his tounge. "Hubmmmm...Tststes lick flor." He said. Gengar put on the last strip, and he looked regular old Gengar, but with a newspapery tounge sticking out. Mankey started laughing. Gengar laughed. He used Lick. Mankey looked dizzy. He fainted. "Bvm bvm bvvvvvm." He said. Gengar climbed the rope, but it snapped, and Gengar fell. "Gengar, hello? It's me, Wooper! Me, Lopunny and Deoxys'll get you out!!" Said Wooper. Deoxys made a chain by grabbing Lopunny's boot, and Lopunny grabbed Wooper's tail. Gengar snatched Wooper's foot and Deoxys pulled them up. 35: Another replay of Deoxys "Back to adventure!" Said Wooper. They ran untill they reached Chikorita Valley. "...Hey, Diox!" Said the Magical Chikorita. Deoxys ran up to her and shook her tiny hand. "...And it's Deoxys." The Magical Chikorita sighed. She looked over at two Chikoritas named Bloom and Buddy. "Bloom, you stole my Poffin!" "Did not, Buddy!" "Did too." "Did not." "Dddddiiiiidddd ttttooooooooo." "Didididiiddid notototootot!" The Magical Chikorita chuckled. "Razor Leaf!" "Ouch!" "Haha! Got mah poffin!" Deoxys looked at the Magical Chikorita with shiny eyes. "P-p-p-puh?" He said. "Yes, p-p-p-puh. Heeeere you go." She said. Deoxys looked at the poffin. It was black with pink sprinkles. He tried to bite it, but when he bit it, he bit nothing. "HEEEY!" He yelled. Lopunny laughed. Wooper snatched a poffin from the bag and ate it. He bit his tail. "Owww! Hey, this Wooper has a brain, dummie!" He growled. He jumped off Lopunny's shoulder and prepared an Iron Tail. Gengar took a poffin quietly, and watched the poffin as he tried to bite it. A Mankey came swooping through and he grabbed the poffin. Gengar didn't tell the three. Buddy was biting his poffin, but got knocked over by the Mankey. "Ow," he said. Bloom ran over and swiped her hand down and expected a poffin. She swiped a pad of grass. "Pghavf." She said, and threw the grass. Gengar took the whole bag of poffins and dumped it into his mouth. The Mankey swooped and stole the bag. Poffins spilled everywhere. The Chikoritas ate. Mankey took the bag to a tree, and said, "Dang! Only ninety-two! Well, here they are, my Mankey pal." Gengar pretended not to notice. He ate the poffins and climbed up the tree. "Hi, my name is Gengar. I would like to talk to you today. GENGAR GENGAR GENGAR GENGAR GENGAR HULA!" He said. Everyone turned their heads to Gengar and two Mankeys. He sealed the bag and threw it to the Magical Chikorita. "Thank you, Ginger!" She said. Gengar said, "...It's Gengar." They left the land of Chikoritas and moved on. 36: Glitch world and Mirage Castle Lopunny looked around the land. Pixi(plural for pixel bush) were everywhere. The ground looked like a giant 'M. There was a bridge ahead to the next area about the size of a Venonat. When Lopunny tried to cross it, it flipped up and she was holding onto it. When Deoxys rushed over to her, the 'M started to rotate, knocking Gengar to the side of it. He saw the Mankey, once again with a tied up Mankey. "So since I'm trying to be part of them, I've gotta rotate this giant 'M to get you undone!" Said Proffesor Mankey. Gengar was going to tell the three, but he was in water up to his mouth. He grabbed onto the land, and it soared into the air, flinging him off. He landed on top of the Rocket HQ. Soon, Wooper was flung off, and he landed on Gengar's back. Lopunny and defense form Deoxys landed on Wooper. Gengar started sweating. "Is it just me....or is Deoxys too heavy?" Deoxys frowned, and stood up on the cliff-covered building. Wooper started poking Lopunny with his tail and crying. "Get off! Gengar's hurting me with his very spiky back!" Lopunny leaped off. Wooper fell off Gengar with marks on his legs. Gengar stood up. "Sorry about that, Wooper. Feel free to hit me with your Iron Tail!" Lopunny's eyes were as big as bowls. "Don't think so fast--" She started to say. Wooper had already Iron Tailed Gengar, and Gengar fainted. Deoxys picked up Gengar and Stomped through the building. Deoxys had never seen it's third floor. Miles and miles of Echeche. Deoxys dug up a diving board and dived into it. But it was a mirage; it was actually a den of thorns. "AHHHHH!" He said. He poked his foot and jumped back out of the den. 37: But we're innocent! Just then, Lopunny saw a den of thorns. It wasn't Deoxys's, but she peeked her head in. Then, her face was crashed in with Echeche. She ate some of it. Then, Gengar dived into the Echeche, but got poked. Lopunny began chewing on a thorn. She spit it out. "Yuuuuuuck!" She said. Wooper was sick of being fooled. He dived into the den. He opened his mouth very wide. He grabbed a mouthful of thorns. He choked on them, so Deoxys had to slap him. Wooper thanked him and looked at a switch in the distance. He pulled it with his tail, but it was actually a match that was being lighted. His tail jerked the match, but it struck a TNT and exploded the castle, leaving Jinjar. She was levitating because of Female Symbols surrounding her. Lopunny looked at one. She was Female Symbol! Lopunny gasped and held out her hand. Jinjar laughed loudly. Suddenly, a Chatot cop came riding by. Jinjar pretended to be scared, and Psychiced the machine over to the four. Female Symbol looked shocked, tried to tell Lopunny that a cop was coming, but Jinjar secretly kicked her. The Chatot drove and confronted the four. "You four are under arrest for attempting to keep that shiny captive!" Lopunny threw her hands up. "Me? I'm innocent!" She said in fear. Chatot tied up her hands. Lopunny put them behind her back. Wooper Iron Tailed the Chatot, but his legs got tied up and he fainted. Deoxys looked scared. He looked at Jinjar, Chatot, Jinjar, Chatot, Jinjar Chatot. The pattern went on and on, untill Chatot tied his arms. Gengar made his arms blur to confuse the Chatot. She snatched his arms, Gengar held them behind his back. Deoxys and Wooper looked at him, and he held his arms out and looked the other way. Chatot tied his arms. She Teleported them to to the prison, and she Teleported out. The guards were two Haunters. The Sudowoodo next to them was untied. Wooper looked amazed. "How'd you do that??" He asked. The Sudowoodo used Cut on their hands. "Thanks!" The group said. The Sudowoodo did his pose, and the prison bar between them cut in two. The team looked shocked. 38: Finding Female Symbol The Sudowoodo started Cutting the bars one by one. They entered his cage. The Sudowoodo ran out of Cuts when they entered. Wooper started to cry. "Nip's gonna come and our reputation'll be ruined like rotten eggs!" He said. Wooper's tears fell into a small hole, and the prison cages turned clockwise. Another tear fell in and it rotated again. Gengar put a cup on top of the hole. When he was done sobbing, the cup was full, and Gengar dumped into the hole. The cage rotated so many times so fast that it broke a hole in the wall. They jumped through the hole and ran very fast. Wooper was riding on speed form Deoxys, Gengar was riding on about-to-use Hi Jump Kick Lopunny. They ran into the ocean around Pokestar. They used moves to keep them from running out of air, and Wooper didn't, he could breathe underwater. They swam untill they ran out of PP for Hi Jump Kick, and Deoxys wore himself out. They were stuck in the middle of a small lake in Johto. Wooper looked around. "The Lake of Rage...How'd we get here!!??" He said. He dove underwater. He met Juli again, as a Vaporeon. "Juli?? You said you lived in Kanto, not Johto!" He said. Juli swam near him. "You're Wooper Nocutt? So you're gonna save me? Yessss!" She said. Wooper looked confused, so he brought her up to shore. "How come you all are dressed in black and white?" She said. Lopunny said, "We'll tell you later. Anyways, I think I need Female Symbol for this." They waited a few minutes, and a weak looking Female Symbol came along with a very shattered shell. She held it up and threw it into the water. The ghost moved under Lopunny's feet, and rose her into the air. She seemed to want the swirly dress. Lopunny had no other outfit, so Female Symbol put her life into the shell, and she floated in the sea. She said, "Use that pink sheet as a dress, Lopunny. I can't be a ghost anymore. I'll have to grow another!"She cut a peice of her shell and gave it to Wooper. "It's a tiny suit." She said. She cut off a larger chunk and gave it to Deoxys. "Another suit." She said. The last of her was given to Gengar. "Here. Now you will always be with me. I'm just the spirit of me now, but I'm still alive." She said, and floated away. Lopunny looked down at her outfit. 39: Arriving at the Pokeathlon In the distance, they saw Lance. He saw them and he had Dragonite fly him to the Pokeathlon. "Hey guys, I'm a Dragonite!" He said. "Hi, I'm a Wooper!" Said Wooper. "Well, I'm a Dragonite and I know Hyper Beam." "Well, I'm a Wooper and I know Iron Tail." "Well, I'm a Dragonite and I know Fly." "Well, I'm a Gengar and I know Shadow ball." "Well, I'm a Dragonite and himphys!" He landed in the dome and flew back to Lance. They entered and found a Chansey letting them in. "One at a time. Which one of you are youngest? ...Fill this out." Wooper: 5 Gengar: 9 Lopunny: 12 Deoxys: 12 "Okay, Wooper Nocutt! I'm rootin' for ya! Seriously, I'm a big fan of you and Lopunny!" Said the Chansey, holding up a newspaper with the front page being Wooper freeing Gengar. Wooper blushed and walked into the door. "Wait there, little sir. Put this purple jersey on, fan-made!" Wooper put on the jersey and walked in. 40: Round 1 "Hello, I'm your announcer today! There will be four Pokemon competing for....." Said the announcer, a Pikachu with a red tank top and baggy jeans. ".....the Jump Medal, and an Arceus egg!" The croud cheered, but then it died down. Wooper looked up at the patio. Several Pokemon were up, holding signs like "1, 2, 3, 4! Who is this Muk rooting 4? NOCUTT!" "Let's meet our competitors.....Wooper Nocutt! Ekans McEkans! Arbok Juyu! And Mrs. Mareep!" The croud whistled. A sign said, "Grimers are the bestest goos! Who is Grimer cheering 2? MCEKANS!" "For the first tournament...Lamp Jump!" Wooper: Wheeeeeee... Ekans: Ouch! Mrs. Mareep: Hahahahahaha, gotcha, Arbok! Wooper Ekans Arbok: Himphys! Ekans: I've got her... Mrs. Mareep: Oh, no ya don't! Wooper; Hey, watch it! Arbok: Told you, Mrs. Mareep! Mrs. Mareep: ...Snap. Ekans: You're goin' dpwn, Wooper! Wooper: Nuh-uh. Announcer: 50 seconds! All 4: Ack! Mrs. Mareep: NOW you're goin' down, Arbok. Arbok: Make that Wooper Nocutt. Wooper: ? Arbok Mrs. Mareep: Yes, you! Ekans: I got all of them when you were talking about-- Announcer: Tiiiime's up! 41: Round 2 "Time for the Hurdle Dash!" Wooper: Abcdefg... Ekans: ?????? Ekans: Phuh! Wooper: (zooms ahead) Hehehe... Arbok: I'm first! Mrs. Mareep: (gets ahead of Arbok) Booyah. Arbok: ... Ekans: I got ahead of Arbok! Finally! ???: ... Ekans: O no, not teh voice helmet! Wooper: Ha. Announcer: 30 seconds! Ekans: Himphys :( Arbok: Watch what he does... Ekans: fkhskghasklhrugif. Mrs. Mareep: Watch out! (Clash of vocabulary bangs onto ground) Announcer: Tiiiiime's, up? 42: Round 3 "Errr... Rounduh threeuh... frisbee catch..." Wooper: Hiiiiiyah. Ekans: Yah Mrs. Mareep: Hi. Arbok: Loser Kick. Wooper: Boring. Ekans: Winner Punch. Mrs. Mareep: RRR!! Thunderbolt! Ekans: P eh Arbok: Pah. Wooper: AHHHHHHHHH! Wooper: Sorta peh. Mrs. Mareep: Yay. Announcer: Tiiiiiiiiime's, very up. '43: ' "Now...it's time to....announce the winning......team. Who.....Blah blah blah. Who fought most? Mrs. Mareep... Who was the loser? Arbok... Who was the most jumpiest? Wooper... And for the second jumpiest? Ekans...................." The announcer seemed exhausted. He wiped off sweat and dropped his head onto the mic. It made a loud ringing noise that drove the croud crazy. A silver blur started rushing around everywhere. Pokemon were knocked over. A Chatot entered the room and used Sing. The Pokemon all fell to the ground with a thump and slept. The blur created a twister and swept up the Pokemon. Wooper jumped up and Water Gunned the blur. The Chatot stopped up Wooper's Water Gun, leaving him choking on the water and eventually swallowing it. The Chatot Steel Winged his back. She said, "Are you Wooper Nocutt, the Wooper who figured out how weak that grey brick wall in the jail is?" Wooper started blushing. "Yeh...." He piped. She tied him up quickly, but catching Jinjar in the corner of her eye. She was controlling glitches. She flew over to her and tied her up, releasing Wooper. "So sorry, Nocutt... I'm Officer Sharla, 0089097. Would you like to join Pokesquad 54?" Said Officer Sharla. "No, thanks. I'll stick with Lopunny, Deoxys and Gengar." Jinjar exploded out of the ropes. Her eyes were red with anger. "Hey, Nocutt! You're not gonna beat me now!!!" Jinjar used Shinypower! Wooper fainted! (Wooper: ...) "Oh, no!! I'll take you on, Jinjar!" Said Sharla. Sharla used Cut! Jinjar used Shinypower! Sharla fainted! (Sharla in transceiver: I need back-up. Location Pokeathlon Dome. This is 0089097.) "Back-up's coming! That's good," Said Wooper. Lopunny, Deoxys and Gengar fell down from the audience. Wooper healed them and found 3 Spearows wearing the same uniforms as Sharla. "Officer Sharla, what is it?" Said the Spearows. "I can't battle anymore. This here Jinjar was taking control over glitches." Said Sharla, pointing to Jinjar. Gengar screamed and threw his hands in the air. Sharla nodded her head no. Gengar sweated with releif. The three Spearows started Whirlwinding Jinjar. She was stuck hovering in the air. She used Psychic on herself, but right before she could, the third Spearow used Disable.